


Easy Crazy Do Me

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, M/M, OT5, Ohmiya - Freeform, Sakumoto - Freeform, Smut, sakuraiba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken night out with his band mates resulted to something entirely else. Jun is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Crazy Do Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shinigamiami), [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).



> Reposting!

Its nights like these that mostly scared Jun.

It was in fact one of his many hidden weaknesses, to be afraid of something he knew he wasn’t supposed to be scared of; things that hadn’t happened yet but Jun knew that they’re just there, like a bomb waiting to be detonated and the anticipation of what was to come did nothing to calm Jun’s  nerves down.

Most especially when he had to watch his bandmates deliberately worked their way into ‘drunk’ without having to think about how awfully hilarious they all turned out the moment they passed the specific ‘enough’ mark, because he knew just what being drunk entailed and Jun didn’t like the idea of having to baby sit his supposed grown up band mates instead of going home to have his usual relaxing date with his expensive Jacuzzi. 

Jun realized that by the time Aiba started wailing incoherently against some unfortunate else’s shoulder (which was usually his or Sho’s), or when Leader and Nino began acting like they have swapped souls without anyone of them noticing, since Leader would be all over Nino and Nino would be the one acting like Leader, staring into space while wiping the table off, making sure he’s kept it clean with either his own shirt or Aiba’s. 

“I thought you guys said you wanted to go out to celebrate,” he moaned, annoyed, keeping one hand at the small of Aiba’s back and trying to pacify Aiba by softly patting the taller man’s arm with his other free hand. Aiba passed the ‘enough’ mark about half an hour ago, Ohno possibly had two more minutes before he reached the mark and Nino had been there even before Aiba and Ohno requested a third round. 

Surprisingly, Jun wasn’t sure whether Sho was reaching any mark since the older man had stopped drinking the minute Aiba started enumerating the reasons why he loved Arashi and just opted on slumping his body heavily against Jun’s side. 

“I love you guys so much; _oh my god_ , I’m going to die if anyone of you ever – _hiks_ – “ Aiba slurred and hiccupped against Jun’s neck, and Jun wished he had been smart enough to decline his friends’ invitation instead of being here. 

Opposite them, Ohno had shifted to tuck his nose against Nino’s throat and began giggling uncontrollably as his right hand disappeared in between his and Nino’s body. 

Jun rolled his eyes at the same time he felt a hand dropped in front of his pants, right on top of his crotch and he squeaked like a girl who just saw a spider in the bath when the hand moved and _grabbed_. 

“Easy,” the owner of the said hand whispered, his breath warm and sticky against Jun’s ear; he was at least glad that Aiba was too drunk to even realize that Jun had almost shove him off, his brain was too stalled to even come up with a better way to shake the hand that was currently squeezing him, the gesture seemed overly familiar that Jun almost bucked his hips in automatic counterpoint if it wasn’t for the fact that –

It’s _Sho_.

Jun’s gaze shifted between Sho’s hand on his crotch and with Ohno and Nino opposite them (who seemed to be wandering leisurely in a world of their own), while Aiba was murmuring something that Jun’s haze-clouded brain hadn’t been able to articulate, given the fact that Sho’s hand started massaging him through his jeans, his touches deliberate but firm. 

Jun froze, gritting his teeth and digging his fingers against Sho’s wrist. “Sho-san, w-what --?” 

Sho threw him an over-confident grin as the older man merely twisted his hand out of Jun’s vice-like grip and the motion alone had sent a jolt throughout Jun’s body. Against him, Aiba whined sleepily. Jun’s eyes flew to the other two opposite them and it only made Jun’s head throb painfully when he realized what the other two idiots were doing. 

“See, they’re busy,” Sho said, and it was only then did Jun realize that Sho had leaned in, his lips hovering dangerously close to Jun’s own. “We might as well take this opportunity to – you know?” Sho asked, licking his lips and squeezing Jun’s half-hard length at the same time. Jun blinked and blinked again, his throat felt suddenly dry as he watched Sho’s expression changed from daring to unsurprisingly smug.

Opposite them, Nino keened; Jun’s attention was suddenly being split in two when he saw their leader’s head disappeared under table and Nino’s moans went an octave higher. 

Jun wanted to shake his head when Sho slowly dropped on his knees, possibly copying their Leader’s move while he mouthed at Jun to let Aiba go; Jun kept his legs firmly tucked together, fingers gripping the edge of Aiba’s shirt as Aiba snored against his neck. 

“He’s sleeping like the dead, but I don’t want to risk the possibility of him waking up when you starts moaning, which I know you will, once I start doing things to you,” Sho stated matter-of-factly, looking so unbelievably unperturbed that he was kneeling in front of prostate Jun and still speak normally like he was only talking about Japan’s declining currency, _the_ fucking currency. 

Jun squeaked at the same time Sho reached over to push at his knees, forcing him to spread them apart as Nino’s litany of -- _Oh – Ohchan, ah_ – could be heard from where he and Ohno were seated. Jun idly noted how Nino’s head was thrashed back, eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted, his hands fisting on the bobbing mass of black hair below him. 

Jun swallowed hard, minutely forgetting his attempt at keeping Sho’s hands from further damaging his dignity; the older man seemed to take this momentary lapse on Jun’s side and cupping Jun firmly after he had successfully fitted himself in between Jun’s legs. 

“Sho-san, what the hell!” Jun gritted, tried batting Sho’s hand away but his attempts were quickly defeated by the appearance of Sho’s rarely-there strength, pushing Jun’s hand’s away and trapping them aside with Sho’s fingers digging almost painfully against Jun’s wrists. 

“Shut up and let me, or I’m seriously fucking you here and I don’t care if Aiba is watching,” Sho threatened, lips curling dangerously as he worked on opening Jun’s belt before sliding Jun’s zipper down with such amazingly practiced ease. Jun could feel his body betraying him, and Sho was made aware by the fact when Jun’s half-hard length twitched inside Sho’s grasp, thus making the older man’s grin widened marginally. “see you’re ready for me, don’t deny it now,” 

Jun choked when Sho simply tugged the waistband of his boxers and stared, a completely smug smile gracing his features as he watched Jun hardened completely right in front of his eyes. Jun bit his lips, hard enough to bleed when he saw the way Sho walked his fingernails from the underside of Jun’s cock, before wrapping him gently inside Sho’s hand. 

Aiba snored noisily at the same time Sho kneeled up properly and licked a long line from the base of Jun’s cock up to the head, sliding his mouth over and around the sensitive flesh before sucking him hard. 

“Oh, damn fucking fuck –“ Jun exclaimed in between gritted teeth, feeling hazy and disoriented and oh-so-damn-lucky because, oh my god it’s Sho, and it’s Sho’s mouth doing wonderful things to him that he couldn’t even find the right words to describe how he was feeling. He didn’t know how he ended up here, and why the hell Sho thought that sucking Jun off in a public place was the best way to end the night, but Jun wasn’t that stupid to ask anymore. 

Besides, he thought dumbly as he tore his gaze away from Sho and Sho’s wonderful mouth for a brief moment, and watched Nino braced himself on his seat with his hands on either side of him, his hips pushing upwards, gently, gently, Jun was sure he wasn’t the only one who got terribly lucky tonight.

He was just a little grateful (and a little sad) that Aiba was too drunk to join the private party. 

The lost of warmth was what prompted Jun to return his gaze down on Sho, blinking stupidly at the sight of Sho licking his sticky lips (oh, shit) before sticking his tongue out to lick at the head of Jun’s cock. It’s so hot, it really was, and Jun was more than ready to tell Sho how wonderful he was when he heard Nino let out a long, almost drawn out wail that made Jun’s head snapped back to the slighter man, in time to see Nino’s body jerking like a fish out of water, his fingers tugging at their Leader’s hair and pulling Ohno back up to crash their mouths together. 

Below him, Sho smirked. “One down,” Sho announced and with a grin, closed his mouth over Jun’s erection before pulling away again to pump Jun’s cock steadily.

“Sho-chan,” Jun gasped, one hand grabbing at Sho’s shoulder just as Jun saw Nino changed his and their leader’s position until Ohno was the one sitting now and Nino was the one sliding down, disappearing under the table the way Ohno did moments ago. Jun could feel that pleasurable twist in his gut, most especially when he caught Ohno’s gaze and Ohno mouthing something about ‘ _Kazu, Kazu, your mouth, ah’_. 

Sho flicked his wrist sideways, making Jun’s head lolled back thus taking Aiba with him and Sho performing another tricky maneuver of bringing Jun to the back of his throat. Jun shuddered, the urge to thrust upwards was too strong he was barely able to stop himself, just barely because Aiba was still clinging to him, and Aiba’s face was still buried against his neck like a puppy seeking warmth; Sho knew this, of course, Jun was sure because Sho managed to still look way too smug for his own good as he angled his head and started bobbing his head up and down Jun’s length.

“Oh, god,” Jun moaned, eyes shutting closed and feeling himself slowly reaching the edge, but it’s too soon. He still wanted to enjoy this feeling, to watch the way Sho’s mouth worked on him, the sight of himself was so erotic compared to the images he usually imagined when it was the other way around. Sho’s mouth was a perfect combination of hot and wet and sticky, and it was all Jun could not do not to moan out loud and scream Sho’s name. 

Which he almost did when Sho grabbed at his balls and started mounding them, his mouth engulfing Jun’s cock in a way that was almost suffocating but it only made the feeling a lot more amazing; Sho probably caught on Jun’s attempt at holding on because his movement suddenly became rougher, faster, his mouth around Jun’s cock was like an airless vacuum of pleasure as he sucked Jun harder and harder still. 

Jun threw his head back, almost knocking with Aiba (but at least he still found the brains to whip his head on the other side), fingers stilling against Sho’s shoulder and biting his lips to keep himself from yelling, coming in dead silence to the back of Sho’s throat and realizing belatedly that Sho’s got his own cock in hand, pumping himself roughly to the rhythm of his mouth working on Jun’s cock. His pleasure spilling in waves, his consciousness threatened to give way as he barely registered seeing the way Sho swallowed everything, pumping him slow and steady and milking Jun’s orgasm to the very last drop before the older man hummed with Jun’s cock still in his mouth and pulling back to spill his pleasure against his own hand. 

Opposite them, Jun watched dazedly (and quite shocked) the way Ohno had Nino on his back (when did Nino end up lying on their seat?!) and fucking Nino’s mouth gently. Nino had his hands gripping the side of Ohno’s hips before dragging them behind Ohno, and squeezing Ohno’s ass almost possessively. When Ohno threw his head back and froze, one hand wrapped around himself and moaned, Jun knew; Ohno came just inside Nino’s mouth. 

He squeaked when he realized Sho was still slumped on the floor, mouth hovering over Jun’s limp cock. 

“Sho-san,”

Sho looked up, and froze; Jun froze too, because – 

“You guys suck,” Aiba whined, fully awake, his voice a combination of annoyance and arousal. “Ugh, you guys suck so much!” 

Sho grinned and patted Jun’s leg understandingly, leaning over to place two friendly kisses over the tip of Jun’s soft cock before he walked on his knees and fitted himself snugly in between Aiba’s legs this time. 

Jun shuddered. “W-What –“ 

Sho nodded. “It’s called ‘taking care of your band mates’,” Sho said as Aiba obediently parted his legs, accommodating Sho’s weight on his. “Come now, Aiba-chan,” 

Aiba unwounded his arms from where they were wrapped around Jun’s waist before but not after tugging Jun to him and kissing Jun hard and fast. 

Jun looked about as traumatized as a kid who had just seen his grandparents fuck each other. 

“It’s your turn to watch this time, Jun-chan,” 

Jun cursed.

 


End file.
